legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Strike
Star Strike, is an Agent Group , and the main party in Star Strike Chronicles. It is lead by Zephyr Lumiere, but originally was lead by Skye Hikari. The members were selected in order to balance out their personalities to make them compatible to work together: Zephyr, the pragmatic thinker with Luna the more negative thinker, and Shadow, the optimist, would all benefit the whole team. Stream, Skye, and Blaze, being more mature and wise, would benefit from the light hearted Aurora, Leaf, Glacieus, and Spark. All their personalities put together, and the fact that they all were put in their teams at the age of 4-5, would benefit them all because they were all close friends. All their abilities worked together as well, with Zephyr and Skye's Strength and strategies on the battlefieled, with Aurora Magic and Shadow's healing abilities, Luna's perceptiveness, Glacieus's recon, Leaf and Spark's speed, Blaze's Animorphic abilities, and Stream's genius with technology would all work well. History Skye, Shadow, and Aurora were first seen in the Prologue, taking the exams to possibly become Agents. After taking them, it was revealed that they got in, and got into a team named Star Strike. It was also revealed who the other members of the team were. In the time-skip 12 years later, Zephyr, Aurora and Shadow decide to go on missions, since it's required to start at the age of 17, but people can go earlier. Zephyr's been 17 for a while, and Aurora and Shadow, still 16, decide to go as well. Skye Hikari is not seen yet, because she started at the age of 11, the youngest age ever for Agents. The other Agents of Star Strike weren't seen yet, because it's not required for everyone to join the team until everyone turns 17. Once everyone joins, it becomes official. Their first mission is to go to Wellsprings Caves to defeat the strongest mission there. It's an E rank mission, which isn't too hard and for beginners. After they go through it, Skye saves them from and Undead Host, and she joins the party there. A few weeks later, a huge meeting is held. And all groups are required to go on one huge mission: to find the source of the Risen and destroy it. They set out from there, and a bit later, Leaf joins. When they arrive back at Garnet City to give their reports, they're assigned a new mission to investigate the Elemental Temples because there are stronger, Elemental Risen that randomly appear. Afterwards, Spark, Luna, and Blaze join. After investigating the Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth Temples, they are called to a meeting by the Dawn Brigade, Trinity Trio, Wings of Order, and Triple Strike, all Legendary Mission Groups. The groups tell them about discovering the Furies, a group that disbanded decades ago. They have discovered a Furies HQ, and they go out on a new mission led by Aqua Lumiere, to infiltrate their HQ. Before going, Stream and Glacieus join them. They were helping Aqua do recon on the areas. It was revealed that Luna, Blaze, Stream, and Glacieus were all going to the other Elemental Temples before joining. A bit after working together with the groups to Infiltrate their HQ, Zephyr is promoted to Commander, second to the President and higher than Aqua, who's a Lieutenant. Star Strike goes on a few missions on their own. They hijack a Risen ship, and later they discover an entrance to a Labyrinth, full of aura. A new expedition is held, and all groups have to go through the Labyrinth. Later, they go through a portal in the Labyrinth and discover another world, nearly destroyed. All missions from here on out, is to find more on the Furies, and the new world. As time goes on, they discover many things when going into the worlds and finding more Furies' property. Later, they discover the reason behind the Risen and everything, and everything about Undead and Hosts. Chernabog is revealed to them all, and the rest of the missions are to find info, find Chernabog, and destroy it. Chernabog is later awakened. And Star Strike engages in the Battle of Garnet, also known as one of the Final Battles. They nearly lose the battle. They discover that Chernabog is up in the skies, and their final mission is to defeat it by going through a series of trials to make it to the skies. And they defeat Chernabog in the ending. In the ending, whether Skye lives or not, they are seen with all others, trying to restore the peace and fix everything destroyed in the world, being prepared for any new missions. Members *Skye- Short-distance fighter. Main attacker, fights with a Sword *Zephyr- Short-distance fighter.Main attacker, fights with a Sword *Shadow- Short-distance fighter. Healer and fights with an Axe *Aurora- Long-distance fighter. Magic User/Healer, uses Tomes *Leaf- Dual Weapon Specialist. Speedy Attacker, fights with Chakrams *Spark- Short-distance fighter. Speedy Attacker. Fights with a Lance. *Luna- Short-distance fighter and Long-distance fighter. Fights with a Whip. *Blaze- Short-distance fighter. Animorph, uses Stones. *Glacieus- Dual Weapon Specialist. Short-distance fighter. Fights with Tonfas. *Stream- Dual Weapon Specialist. Short distance fighter. Fights with Claws. Gallery DSCN8457 zpsde24ef48.jpg|Skye, Shadow, and Zephyr entering battle DSCN8450_zps6139e5fc.jpg|Zephyr, Skye, and Luna 240e629b-5bc3-414c-9528-2221749a89de_zpsa3e84840.jpg|Shadow, Zephyr, and Skye standing together on the battlefield DSCN8453_zps4dbc138a.jpg|Aurora and Spark watching Leaf get pumped up for battle. DSCN8454_zps892c0622.jpg|Glacieus, Stream, Luna, and Blaze surveying the battle scene Trivia *Star Strike is the largest of all the groups. *It becomes Legendary only after a few missions, as all the Agents are extremely advanced for a lack of experience. *They're the one that defeats Chernabog and saves the world, because Zephyr is the Commander, Skye is a Host, and Star Strike becomes the strongest of all of the groups. Category:Agent Group Category:Lumiere Inc Category:Agents Category:Party